


Taking it Slow (Part 2)

by SoonerOrLater



Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Sibling Relationship, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerOrLater/pseuds/SoonerOrLater
Summary: After their date, David needs some time to decompress. So he hides in the bathroom at the Motel. Because once he tells Alexis, he has to start dealing with it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I Guess I'll Just Lie Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886797
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Taking it Slow (Part 2)

‘I had a really nice Birthday. Thank you. X’ David hit send on the text. Then worried Patrick would think he’d been ignoring him added something about the cake and his parents. 

Almost instantly he replied. And David beamed. He didn’t reply. Leave it alone, he told himself. You’ll mess it up. Another voice whispered. He caught Alexis looking over at him. 

‘Dav-id’ she said, eyebrow quirking at him. 

‘I need to shower.’ he said getting up and flouncing off into the bathroom. He couldn’t face it yet. The Spanish Inquisition that was Alexis. And also as soon as he said the words out loud ‘I kissed Patrick’ it was real and he was...struggling with what that meant. This was big. Bigger than he had let himself think caught up in the birthday date, and car kiss. 

20 minutes later he was sat on the closed toilet, hair dripping into his eyes. He had to go out there. In a minute. He looked down at his bare feet. The floor was cool under them, maybe he could…

There wasn’t a great deal of room in the Motel bathroom, but by cheating his feet onto the side of the tub, and placing his head by the door, he could do it. The angle of the room was such he could hear his parents in the next room. Gentle murmurs of their conversation, his Father’s voice low and oddly comforting, occasionally pierced by his Mom, the odd discernable ‘JOHNNY’ David smiled. They talked a LOT he’d noticed since they’d been forced to share a wall. Of course he’d heard one or two other things he wished he hadn’t since sharing a wall but the less the thought about that the better. His Dad’s voice rumbled on, clearly telling his Mom some drawn out story. She’d likely stopped listening long ago, but maybe she just found the sound of his voice reassuring. 

Patrick’s voice was reassuring. 

The thought popped into David’s head unannounced. He didn’t want to make any weird comparisons between the man he’d just kissed and his Dad, but the reassuring confidence Patrick had certainly was...appealing. That was as far as the comparison hopefully went. Not that, David conceded his Dad was a bad role model for a life partner just..no not the thoughts he wanted to have. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to have any thoughts about Patrick right now. No that wasn’t right. That was exactly the problem. He wanted to have all the thoughts. He wanted to be totally utterly consumed by him. 

But he told himself to stop. That was a dangerous road. One he’d been down too many times. 

His mind wanted to spin off in other dangerous directions. About those roads he’d been down many times. How many times had he kissed someone and been so filled with hope that this time, this time it would be different. 

But this time it felt different. It really did. More than different. It had felt like….well no kiss he’d ever had before. It was really short and chaste- even before Patrick had told him, what he’d told him David sensed he needed to tread carefully. 

He hadn’t quite been prepared for that though. What it felt like. He closed his eyes, reliving it. Patrick’s cheek was soft under his palm, warm to his touch. He imagined maybe he’d been nervous. His mouth had been soft, the kiss tentative, nothing like his normal confidence. Something in David’s chest swelled and he covered his hands with his face, willing himself into the cold floor on his bare skin...which already felt like it was on fire. Not so much with sexual desire, though undeniably it was there but for this...ache he already felt for Patrick. That couldn’t be good surely. Not after one kiss. One kiss with a man that a few hours ago he wasn’t even sure wanted to kiss him...or men in general. 

He’d gone back and forth over Patrick’s sexuality. Not one to judge a book by its cover or make any assumptions, having had far too many made about him, but he couldn’t help but theorise. Speculate even. He’d started listening out for clues. You get attuned to them, growing up...different. Trying to work out things about people you might be interested in. Patrick never mentioned any significant other, that was one check. Though in a town this small that would have been hard to keep a lid on...but he didn’t seem to have a secret girlfriend stashed away somewhere else. He didn’t talk about any exes either. That didn’t help. Some gay men were incredibly guarded about that with new people, and rightly so, the world like it was. But David knew what people assumed about him mostly, so he was surprised Patrick hadn’t mentioned anyone, if there had been anyone. If he’d been assuming about David. 

He groaned and bounced his head against the cold tiles. There was just so much second guessing and assumption going on. But that led him to the options of various degrees of ‘bisexual but doesn’t talk about it’ ‘still in the closet’ ‘doesnt know himself’ or ‘straight you idiot stop letting your imagination run away with you’ And actually...David was none the wiser right now. And he shouldn’t let it trouble him. But it did. 

Objectively it shouldn’t matter. He loved- and yes lusted- after everyone, he had no judgment there. But it wasn’t judgement making this tiny but impossible to ignore knot in his stomach, it was fear. The fear of being just an experiment. Something Patrick was trying out. Something to be cast aside as a failed experiment. Or worse, traded in for a better model. One that wasn’t quite as damaged. 

David groaned. He wanted to stay in the happy place. That moment after their lips had touched. The moment when everything could still be easy and magical. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe all the romcoms before this. It was that he had to not believe them. So he didn’t think he was missing out. Kissing Patrick in the car was ‘is it raining I hadn’t noticed’ magic. It was ‘just a boy standing in front of another boy-’ no. No. Shut it down. He told himself. You get carried away. Take it slow. Don’t scare him. 

He couldn’t do this. He’d mess it up. 

No. David concentrate on the floor. The cold. Your damp hair. 

He reached up and grabbed his phone, holding it in front of his face. His thumb wavered between two texts before typing out a reply. 

‘Three. Two. One’ he said out loud. 

‘DAV-ID’ Alexis basically screeched from the other side of the door. He could tell she was sat on her bed. Then with a series of thuds she was banging on the door. 

‘You KISSED him!’ 

‘QUIET!’ He exclaimed. 

To Alexis’ credit she did stay quiet. The unspoken sibling bond of keeping some things from their parents had got stronger. 

‘What are you doing in there?’ She asked. 

‘I’m lying on the floor.’ 

A pause. Alexis knew that ‘lying on the floor’ was code for ‘Freaking out’ 

She tapped on the door again. ‘Dav-id’ she said quieter now. ‘You want to...sit on the floor out here with me?’

A pause.

‘In a minute’ he said. 

‘Ok.’ she replied. ‘I’ll get the cake.’ 

They’d have to talk about it. He knew that. Should he be telling Alexis? Would Patrick feel betrayed? He had a sister. He understood right? Maybe he didn’t, maybe they weren’t close. Were he and Alexis close? He supposed other people assumed so. Maybe they were. 

Breathe David. 

He had to tell her because he knew he’d need calming down before he went into the store tomorrow. That he’d need some sense talking into him. He could here her now, moving around their room. He’d go out and tell her. She could help him work things out. 

In a minute. He was going to let himself relive that magical moment a few times more. He’d just lie here a bit longer.


End file.
